


Never Gets Old

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Speculated Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: My final entry for the rwby amino fanfic challenge (which got me selected as one of the three winners).





	

It wasn't uncommon for one of the members of the "greatest team at Beacon (of their generation)" to walk out after a fight. Usually it was one of the twins... tonight it was Raven Branwen. She could never remember why she got heated. Maybe it was something stupid her brother did, or she got into a fight with Tai over seemingly nothing. It didn't matter now.

Now, she was off campus and sulking around town. The night lights shown brightly as she scanned the signs of each shop. Raven needed a place to lay low before sneaking back into her room; either into her bed or, if he wasn't still upset with her, Tai's. 

She passed by the local shops that were closed, the diners with almost no one in them, and the rare 24 hour stores. One of those stores was a little place called From Dust Till Dawn. She didn't particularly need dust herself, but she knew if she came back with at least some fire dust it would "justify" her leaving. Tai was always forgetting to buy more for his weapon. 

As she entered, a bell chimed notifying the old man behind the counter of her coming in. His seemingly closed eyes were hidden by his bushy, furrowed brows. He leaned forward as though he were trying to get a better look at the huntress, before leaning back and giving her a welcoming smile. With a roll of her eyes and not overthinking the old man's greeting, Raven looked around the shop. Dust displays and dispensers were set up on every inch of the shop like a candy store. There were other things like a magazine rack in the corner, and there were a few bottles of weapon cleaner next to that.

Not wanting to leave empty handed, she picked up a small bottle of cleaner and an issue of "Weapons Weekly" from a month ago before walking to the counter. The old man waited for her to dump the stuff on the counter before scanning and bagging it all. He extended a hand for the payment.

Raven dug into her pockets for what little lien she carried with her, only to find she was a little short. She looked up at him as he cocked an eyebrow. 

"...since this is an old edition, can I get some sort of discount, or something?" Raven asked. She wasn't sure if it would work or not. 

...and it didn't. The shopkeeper shook his head. With a sigh, Raven settled for the weapon cleaner, took her purchase and walked out the front door. 

\---

It had been so long since Raven had been in Vale... She could go anywhere she wanted, and purposefully avoided the place she had come to know as a second "home". Now her daughter was here, and the tribe's business was here. She'd popped in (in a way that only felt like a dream) on her offspring and kept her alive; something she could not promise to do again. 

A little dressed down, as to not draw any attention to herself, Raven walked thought town much like she had in the past. Things hardly changed; same shops, cafes, and that one dust shop still standing (even in this economy?). Curiosity crept in and she entered the shop, hearing that eerily familiar chime. 

And there he was, the old man. He hadn't aged a day. It was exceedingly creepy... But he just smiled, welcoming her to his shop. Unlike last time, she slammed a good amount of lien on the counter.

"Gimme some fire dust and a case of buckshot," Raven said with a smirk. The shopkeeper complied and put it all in a bag. The huntress somewhat snatched it up before walking out.

It seemed... fitting. Raven had long ago bought a small gift for Tai there once. Why not a little something for Yang? It was the least she could do, and like she tended to do, would just put the other Branwen sibling's name on the card.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
